Hoho
Hoho' '(歩法, Step Method; Viz "Fast Movement") is one of the four basic Shinigami techniques, (the other three being Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kido), which has to do with high speed movement, and contains dozens of techniques and abilities, similar to the other four styles, as well. Depending on how skilled that a practitioner is at Hoho, it can be at a very basic level, or almost unrecognizable. The most common form of Hoho that is used is Shunpo. The most notable users of Shunpo are those involved with the Onmitsukido, as well as at least one member of the Kamui of each generation. Hoho, as well as the most common version of it, Shunpo, were created by Burikka Hakumei Akegata. Overview The most basic form of Hoho used by Shinigami is Shunpo '(瞬歩, ''Flash Steps) which is defined as extremely fast movement, which helps get from point A topoint B fast, or outrunning enemies. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. *Yoruichi Shihōin' was given the title '"Goddess of the Flash"' (瞬神, ''Shunshin), as she is the fastest Shunpo user in all of Soul Society. *'Tenjirō Kirinji' was once known as "Lightning-Fast Tenjirō" (雷迅の天示郎, Raijin no Tenjirō) for his skill in the art, during his time in Soul Society.[3] Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō (隠密歩法　四楓の参, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San) is a category of Shunpo skills, including the technique Utsusemi. The Arrancar variation of Shunpo is Sonído. The Quincy variation of Shunpo is Hirenkyaku. Techniques Around the basis of Hoho, there have been many techniques that were created over the years. Notable Users Hoho Grandmasters Hoho Grandmasters are identified by being the foremost practitioners of the art; the greatest users of Hoho. Hoho Masters Shunpo masters are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using advanced steps, which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. (Note: only those who have trained and achieved mastery either stated or shown, outside any advantage they gain from Shikai, Bankai or otherwise are included in this listing). Hoho Experts Experts of the technique are considerably fast, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master, they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others, but, nonetheless, their application of the technique is highly advanced. Hoho Practitioner Practitioners of the technique can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. Those who are practitioners commonly use their knowledge of Hohō while engaging in combat to close the space between combatants. Practitioners who maintain these high speeds for too long tend to become winded. Those Who Have Yet To Learn Hoho Those in this category, possessing no skill for Hohō, instead rely on walking to get where they need to be, or have trained extensively to enhance their natural speed to a level allowing them to move considerably fast, though decidedly under that of Shunpo.